


Following Cas

by CD (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Fall Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Destiel Smut Brigade, Disney World & Disneyland, Fall challenge, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/CD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters go to Disneyland. It's Cas' idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jammyjam25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammyjam25/gifts).



> This one's dedicated to my darling Jams, who loves destiel, smut, and Disneyland as much as I do!
> 
> Prompt: Disneyland
> 
> This work is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

“But I’m not gay,” Dean grumbles, looking up at Cas, who stands over him at the kitchen table, pointing at a strange, colorful website on the tablet in his hand.

“I know you’re not gay, Dean,” Cas says amicably, sitting down at the table and pulling a chair up so that he and Dean’s knees are touching. “Gay Days simply means same-sex couples are celebrated during this time at the park. We can hold hands, or share a kiss in public without fear of the negative repercussion we might experience in, oh, I don’t know,” he pauses and gives Dean a significant look. “In Kansas or any of the backwoods bars across the country we visit during a hunt?” He raises his voice at the end, as if asking a question, even though he already knows the answer.

“Ugh,” Dean groans meaningfully, leaning back in his chair.

“Plus, It’s California. I’ve never been, and Claire and Sam can come.”

“A gay family vacation,” Dean interrupts.

“Yes, Dean, a family vacation,” Cas repeats. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing. We all deserve some time off after last season.”

“Last what?”

“Year. I meant year,” Cas waggles his eyebrows, placing his tablet on the kitchen table and sidling up close to Dean, interlocking their thighs and leaning into him. Dean can’t help it, his breath catches in his throat when he feels Cas’ hands sliding up either thigh, one of them ghosting over his crotch, while sneaky fingers tickle the skin between his jeans and t-shirt. Cas splays both hands across Dean’s waist and squeezes and just like that, Dean’s forgotten what he was disagreeing with in the first place.

“It’ll be fun,” Cas rumbles, voice low and suddenly, really close to Dean’s ear. He shivers at the feel of Cas’ breath on the short hairs of his neck. “We’ll get two rooms at the hotel and test out the water pressure in the most wonderful place on earth…” He flicks his tongue out and licks Dean’s ear, to which Dean bares his neck. Cas knows he’s winning. Hell, Dean knows it too, he’s just enjoying the asking.

“And going during Gay Days means we get a few extra discounts. We can put it on the Amex you got for me and take cash to spend for the week.” Cas hasn’t stopped his ministrations, thumbs making slow circles in Dean’s sides, long fingers gripping his hips, face buried in Dean’s neck, words spoken in between nibbles to the skin there.

“A week?” Dean exclaims, eyes snapping open. “Disneyland for an entire week? Jesus Christ, Cas, do you know how many kids are gonna be there?”

“During Gay Days?”

“All days, Cas. It’s packed all the time.”

The information doesn’t seem to faze Cas, he just raises a hand to cup Dean’s jaw lightly, turning Dean to face him, so that their gazes meet. Cas looms in front of him, eyes blue and gorgeous and so full of everything Dean’s ever wanted, his feet itch with a need to run in the complete opposite direction, for fear of this thing he has with Cas consuming him whole, taking him over, chewing him up and spitting him out, and him, totally content with it.

“Please?”

Shit.

***

They drive to California, of course. The Impala can sit in valet parking for seven days, Dean refuses to fly. He even finds them a hunt on the way, to make it worth their while; a vamp nest right outside of Las Vegas, where they definitely do not spend the night, because Cas hates the town and wants to get to California, already. Claire helps take down the vamps, grigori sword in hand, to Cas’ surprise and general delight. Dean knows that Cas likes Claire and that Claire likes Cas, he just wishes the two would get over themselves and stop acting as if their relationship didn’t matter to either of them. They text sometimes; Cas likes to shove his phone in Dean’s face and share the videos, memes and pictures that Claire sends him on a regular basis, but they hardly speak on the phone and Dean knows Cas still feels guilty for the death of Amelia Novak. In the car, the pair don’t talk much, but Dean does glance in the rearview mirror and notice the two of them hunched over Claire’s phone, sharing a pair of headphones and staring intently at the bright tablet screen. When Dean asks Cas later what they were doing, Cas tilts his head and inquires of him if he’s ever heard of something called a “Gossip Girl” and Dean rolls his eyes so hard it actually hurts before he begs Claire to never show Cas the teen soap opera again. Claire, being Claire, grins a smug smile and informs Dean that they’re already at the end of season two and if Cas doesn’t find out if Chuck and Blair get back together, he’s gonna sulk the entire vacation and probably make Dean watch it when they get home.

The Disneyland Hotel is a bit over the top, and it’s only then that Dean realizes what he’s in for for the next seven days. There is rainbow signage in the lobby, welcoming them to Gay Days, there are men wearing ladies’ clothing and ladies wearing dude clothing and just before he has a full on panic attack, he feels Cas’ hand on the small of his back, steady and true and always right. He stops freaking out and instead focuses on Sam’s blustering attempt to get out of a situation that involves a very good looking young man who is at least ten years younger than both of them and obviously flirting with the tallest of the Winchesters. Sam turns him down gently, begging off the offer of drinks at Trader Sam’s Tiki Lounge with the excuse that he’s on a family vacation and has to hang out with his niece. Claire doesn’t help matters--insisting graciously that Uncle Sam could most definitely take a couple of hours to himself if he wanted to--which sends Dean into a fit of barely suppressed giggles as he grabs his brother, apologizes to the young stud, and leads them to the elevators and their respective rooms.

“We’re in the Fantasy Tower, Sam and Claire are on the tenth floor and me and Cas on the twelfth,” Dean smirks. “Apparently, the West Hollywood Men’s Chorus rented up all the rooms on your floor, so they moved us up a bit,” he finishes, face smug--that is, until Cas gently corrects him.

“No, Dean, the Men’s Chorus is on our floor. It's actually Claire and Sam who got moved.”

Shit.

Staying on the same floor as the Men’s Chorus turns out to be rather entertaining. They meet the tenor section at the bar that first night, and immediately gain an invite to their performance that evening in Tomorrowland. At the show, Dean stands, arms around Cas, head resting on top of the other man's shoulder, brother by his side and Claire somewhere out in front, and muses that Disneyland actually isn't all that bad. In fact, he begrudgingly admits to Cas while in line for Pirates of the Caribbean, that the place is actually kind of cool. He immediately takes it back when Cas and Sam both insist on purchasing Mickey Mouse ears and wearing them for the entirety of the evening. Regardless, of how many eyerolls he and Claire share, he has to give it to Cas.

This was a great idea.

The next day, Sam and Claire wake up early for the "Magic Hour", which is a 7am treat for Disneyland Hotel guests when they have the run of both California Adventure and Disneyland without pesky park guests mucking up the works. The parks are empty and the lines, nonexistent. The pair plans to grab breakfast after the Magic Hour, then return to the hotel to pick up Dean and Cas for their first full day at Disneyland.

"Mmm...Dean..." Cas whispers in the dim light of their hotel room. Dean pushes his ass back into Cas' firm thighs without even opening his eyes and listens to his lover gasp in surprise. Dean feels the swell of Cas' cock against his crack, nudging and insistent.

"We've got approximately two hours of alone time before our respective charges come bursting in this room, pulling us into crowds of screaming children, sweaty tourists and selfie sticks."

"They actually banned selfie sticks at Disneyland," Dean chuckles into his pillow. "Thank fuck."

"Beloved." With one arm flung around Dean's shoulders, Cas presses a palm flat against his chest and lets the fingers of his other hand trail softly down the freckles of Dean's spine. He can't help it; Dean arches into Cas, both at the touch and at the pet name, letting his eyes flutter closed and enjoying the feel of lean, long Castiel against the length of his back. "I want to fuck you nice and slow this morning," Cas murmurs against his neck and, holy shit, that sex voice combined with those fingers will one day be the death of him. Not to be outdone, Dean begins to slowly grind his ass into Cas, who wets his cock with saliva and rubs against Dean in gentle thrusts that have both of them panting in mere seconds.

"Come on, angel, that all you got?" Dean asks gruffly as he leans over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. When he flips over, Cas is right there to snatch the bottle out of his hands in favor of pressing Dean down into the mattress with a kiss.

"Spread your legs," Cas requests, teeth against Dean's jaw, knee nudging his legs open as Cas crawls over the length of his body. Even though there is unruly bed head blocking his view, Dean can feel those teeth moving over his skin, tongue flicking out to capture first his left nipple, then his right. Cas' head hovers above Dean's crotch before he dips down to take Dean into his mouth. Warm breath ghosts the thatch of hair there as Cas licks a hot strip from the tip of Dean's aching member to the balls, both of which he sucks into his mouth, wet and sloppy before pushing Dean's thighs up and plunging that hot tongue down into his hole.

"Holy fuck," Dean grunts as he drops his head back onto the pillow. He stares up at the flickering trail of lights on the headboard of their queen size bed. There is a raised relief of Cinderella's castle carved into the wood with little dots of light peaking out from behind the frame, giving the illusion of Tinkerbell travelling across the night sky, which is an image right out of every opener of every Disney movie ever made. It's beautiful, Dean thinks absently, gasping at the feel of Cas' mouth pressed around his quivering hole. The sounds Cas makes down there are enough to push Dean over the edge-- moans and grunts and the slap of wet skin against wet skin sends Dean into a blinding orgasm that Cas eats up, grinning against Dean's ass, finger pressing tentatively into Dean's contracting hole until it is in him up to the knuckle, thrusting in and out, not very tentative at all.

Three fingers later, Dean is writhing on the bed, unashamedly begging Cas to fill him up.

“Stop fuckin’ around, Cas,” Dean slurs, opening one eye to glare unconvincingly at his partner. Cas hums in response, eyes glazed with arousal as he moves onto his haunches in between Dean’s knees, cock in hand, glistening with lube and precome. Breathless, Dean watches Cas watching him, lining up his cock with Dean’s hole and then slowly sinking in. When he bottoms out, both of them gasp, and Cas lunges for Dean’s mouth with his own, so that it feels as if every inch of them are touching.  
Cas is gentle, but Dean’s already come and he wants to come again because he’s selfish and horny, so he digs his fingers into Cas’ shoulders as he bites his lip and growls,

“Harder, come on, harder.”

The corners of Cas’ mouth tip up as he rubs his tongue over the spot Dean just bit.

“Turn over,” Cas murmurs, pushing up off of Dean’s chest.

Dean turns to lie on his stomach, face buried in the bed sheets, sighing with contentment. He loves these little moments with the angel, when they’re able to rest and relax, lost in the pleasure of one another. The room is too quiet, and so he reaches out to turn on the bedside radio. The station is set to soft, classical music, which Dean isn’t ashamed to admit he recognizes as the Cinderella score. He hums a few bars and Cas leans over, draping himself across Dean’s spine, cock dragging across the small of his back as he begins to pepper kisses onto Dean’s shoulders. Even in the dim light of morning, Dean knows that Castiel is tracking his freckles, a thought that causes Dean to warm, flush from the attentive care.

“You know this song?” Cas asks, teeth nipping at the nape of Dean’s neck. He turns into it, pressing his head against Castiel’s and begins to sing,

“So this is love, mmmhmm mmhmm, so this is love. So this is what makes life divine...” He knows his voice isn’t the best, but he doesn’t care. This is Cas, who’s seen him as a demon, twice, who promised to stand by his side and watch him burn the world down, if that’s what it took to keep them together. The same guy who turned down the gig as head honcho of Heaven in order to keep Dean safe. He’s pretty sure Cas doesn’t give a shit if he can sing or not.

“It’s from Cinderella,” he answers.

“The pauper girl who lost her shoe,” Cas responds, reaching out with his lips to meet Dean’s. Tasting himself there, Dean shudders with need, arching his back into Cas’ warmth.

“She found her prince, at the end, and her sister’s were dicks,” Dean mumbles.

“Kind of like me, then?” Cas asks and Dean can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, so he just kisses him again, this time a little rougher, a little longer until he feels Cas hard against him and he moans with pleasure when he feels Cas lining up with his gaping, wet hole.

Cas sets a rigorous pace, fucking Dean hard and fast into the mattress and rubbing roughly against Dean’s prostate until Dean’s cock is red and aching, pressed into the bed and begging for release once more.

“Can you come for me, Dean?” Cas whispers right into his ear. “Without a hand on your dick? With only me fucking you?”

Dean whines in response, grinding his ass against Cas’ balls and then he’s coming in hot, white spurts all over the bed sheets, his second orgasm punching the air out of his lungs. Cas reaches down and kisses the space in between Dean’s shoulder blades and fucks him through it, until Dean is soft and pliant and unmoving. Only then does Cas begin to focus on his own pleasure, slowly pulling out of Dean, almost all the way, before pushing back into him quick and hard. He lasts only a few minutes more, and then his hips are stuttering as he fills up Dean with his warm spend. They lie together like that, blissed out and wavering between wakefulness and sleep, before Cas rolls off of him, slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. The faucet turns on for a moment and Dean marvels at the little human things that Cas does, like brush his teeth and wear tennis shoes, and then he’s back, with a warm washcloth, naked and gorgeous. Dean grins up at him, cheeky and flirting, until Cas begins to wipe him down. Then, his smile turns soft and tinged with something like awe as he watches Cas clean both of them up with the same attentiveness and care that the angel puts into every task that he does. Glancing at the clock, Dean groans and catches Cas’ eyes. The sun is shining brighter now, right into their hotel room, catching the color and causing Dean to suck in a breath at the burst of blue staring up at him. Dean beckons Cas with his hands and Cas tosses the rag to the floor before lying down next to him, resting his head on Dean’s chest and placing his hand over the protection sigil there.

“It’s nine.”

“Yes. Your brother and Claire will be by soon.”

Their voices are hushed, barely audible over the soft music playing on the radio. Dean hums contentedly as he cards his fingers through Cas’ unruly hair. He wants to shut his eyes again and go back to sleep. In fact, he does, just for a moment, but he can feel Cas looking at him, the angel’s energy a constant buzz right underneath his skin that Dean can almost feel himself.

“Wha?” Dean mumbles. “‘M still sleepy.”

Cas doesn’t say anything, but he moves off of Dean, leaving a rush of cold air in his place.

“Where ya goin?”

“I thought I’d check out the water pressure,” Cas murmurs, rising and letting his hand drag slowly down Dean’s naked thigh, across his bare foot and then disappearing into the bathroom. “Would you like to join me?” Cas asks from the other side of the wall.

It takes about half a second for Dean to miss the warmth of his touch. He sighs, smiling to himself as he pushes off the bed and wanders into the bathroom, following Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
